Show me love
by Darkmousy7
Summary: Depuis un moment Kanon a des sentiments pour son frère. Arrivera-t-il à le lui dire ou se taira-t-il pour toujours ? Un essais écrit un soir comme tant d'autres


_Voilà après un long moment d'absence, je suis de retour. Désolée pour ce long hiatus, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées. Bref, j'espère pouvoir vous fournir d'autres chapitres et d'autres histoires prochainement. _

_Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, je ne peux hélas en faire les mieux et de toute façon je ne voudrais pas. _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_Longtemps j'ai gardé ces sentiments en moi, bien trop longtemps même. Je voudrais tant lui dire à quel point mon âme se meurt un peu plus chaque jour sans son regard… Je n'ose pas. _

Eh Kanon, tu viens, on a entrainement !

J'arrive !

_Encore un entrainement … tu brigues vraiment l'armure des gémeaux, pas comme moi… Je ne veux pas de cette vie au sanctuaire mais en même temps je ne peux l'imaginer sans toi. Je ne suis que le second, né sous une mauvaise étoile. Toi tu es aussi rayonnant que cette étoile sous laquelle tu es née._

Eh Kanon, Kanon ?

Ah Milo, désolé j'étais dans la lune…

Eh tu es sûr que ça va, tu fais une drôle de tête.

Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ah, j'aurais une chance de te battre alors !

N'espère pas que cela se produise petit avorton ! Tu es encore bien trop jeune pour m'avoir !

_Eh !_

_Milo a raison, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal la faute à qui… Moi pour ne pas dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi ou la faute à mon frère qui ne réagit pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Cette situation m'étouffe. Je suis un homme et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces héroïnes de roman à l'eau de rose. Je me dégoute ! _

_Ah, Saga se bat contre Aioros futur chevalier du sagittaire. Ils s'entendent bien, peut-être un peu trop à mon gout. Je ne devrais pas les regarder, moi aussi je dois m'entrainer. Je vais aller près de ces chevaliers, ça me changera les idées…_

Fini journée, tu t'es bien battu, je t'ai observé tout à l'heure quand tu combattais ces quelques chevaliers. T'as une chance de remporter l'armure.

Ouais donc prépare toi pour ta future défaite !

Je suis rassuré, je retrouve mon frère et son tempérament !

De quoi ?! Je suis toujours le même. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Vraiment ? Tu me semblais déprimé ces derniers temps. Ah Aioros, tu viens manger avec nous ?

_Encore Aioros et les autres aussi. Tout le monde tourne autour de lui, cela m'agace. Je finis par passer inaperçu. J'ai envie de partir d'ici et de me cacher. Pourquoi ai-je ses sentiments envers mon frère ? Ces sentiments ne devraient pas exister ! Je me hais…_

Kanon viens par ici, viens jouer avec nous !

_Ah ces jeunes, je les envies d'être aussi insouciant parfois …_

Attention, je vais vous attraper.

Wouah courez, le grand méchant loup est là !

_Me revoilà dans le temple… pour le moment aucun gardien mais bientôt…_

Alors c'est là que tu te cachais. Je me demandais où tu étais.

…

Tu es de mauvaise humeur

…

_Ouais si on veut, et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu viens ici comme si de rien était. Es-tu aveugle à ce point Saga ?_

Je te laisse seul alors si tu ne veux pas être déranger.

_Eh voilà, une fois de plus tout m'échappe. Je vais le laisser partir et puis quoi ?_

Kanon, tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as de la fièvre ?

Je n'ai rien de tout ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Kanon… désolé

Arrête avec tes airs angéliques ! C'est comme ça que tu amadoues tout le monde, que tout le monde t'admire. Tu es si bien entouré que tu en oublies ton propre frère. En fait, ça te fait gausser que tout le monde tourne autour de toi, te vénère comme un dieu !

C'est faux !

Vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi to regard ne se pose plus sur moi ?

… Kanon…

Laisse-moi…

_Je le savais, je le savais que cela se terminerait ainsi. Je ne peux lui avouer mes sentiments. Je suis voué à le détester bien que je l'aime. C'est mieux ainsi, je n'en souffrirais pas ou presque. Garder mes distances et…_

Hein ?

Kanon… je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais saches que tu es mon unique frère et que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Si tu t'es senti seul, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas vu que tu en souffrais.

_Non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer pour moi. Oh non…_

Eh, Kanon… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tais toi !

Mais…

Tais-toi, je t'ai dit.

…

Saga…

… Kanon où vas-tu ?

_M'enfuir loin de toi, loin de cette souffrance. Je te prends dans mes bras et toi tu ne réagis pas. Pourquoi ai-je autant mal ? Ma poitrine me fait mal, ma respiration est douloureuse, je n'en peux plus. _

Attends Kanon !

Hein ?

Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le ! Je te connais, tu es mon jumeau, ne l'oublie pas ! Si tu souffres, je souffre aussi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Kanon.

Ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout de moi !

Pardon, effectivement je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais te voir ainsi me fait mal ! Si je suis le fautif, alors laisse-moi au moins la chance de me faire pardonner.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça !

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Non, je ne veux pas. Pourtant si je lui disais ce que je ressent pour lui, je serais enfin libéré de tout ce poids._

S'il te plait petit frère dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

… Saga… je … Je t'….

Oui…

Je t'aime…

_Je le savais, je ne voulais pas voir ce regard ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! _

Pourquoi tu souris Saga ? Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça, calme toi Kanon. Je suis heureux en fait.

Heureux ?

Oui car tu as dit ce que je n'osais te dire depuis longtemps déjà.

Saga…alors tu ressentais la même chose

Oui…

_Quel idiot j'ai été, pendant tout ce temps je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je ne voyais pas mon frère mais les autres. J'ai été égoïste et j'ai failli tout perdre. J'ai entendu dire que l'amour rend aveugle. Je pensais que c'était pour les faibles mais je n'ai pas échappé à cette loi. Je suis vraiment un idiot…_

Pardon Saga.

Ce n'est rien, maintenant rentrons.

Oui.

Viens…


End file.
